1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of vehicles. In particular the present invention is directed to the field of alert systems used with motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Since the inception of traffic laws compliance has always been an issue. Traffic laws cover a vast area of motor vehicle operation such as: stop, no turns, no left turn, no right turn, no turn on red. Additional traffic regulations affect minimum and maximum speeds, weather condition related limits, yield, parking, etc. Valuable law enforcement resources are expended to enforce these regulations.
One of the most common law infractions is making an incomplete stop, otherwise known as a “rolling stop.” Often the perpetrator of the “rolling stop” claims that a stop has been made, despite not having come to a full stop.
An aspect of the present device is to indicate to the motorist with an alert that the vehicle has started in motion and also when the operator has braked to a complete stop, this is especially important when the motorist is being observed by law enforcement.